Dark Dreams
by Skyfang11
Summary: A simple and Chapterised story for you to read
1. Before note

**Hi, it's Skyfang9 with my Latest Story, Dark Dreams. Allegiances, Stories and Adventures. I hope you like it... Presenting, DARK DREAMS! Here we are with the allegiances pre-form. **

Breezeclan- Excellent tree-climbers and have amazingly light paws

Frostclan- Thick-furred and Fast runners

Leafclan- Lean and Tall cats with Excellent and speedy paws. Also good Swimmers. But they don't like water and are good land Fighters.

Mistclan- Fat cats with bulky bodies. Excellent Hunters.

Crystalclan- A majestic group of cats from each clan that bind together. They change their names to those that are like the Tribe of Rushing Water.

**Oki Doki! I have made the Ultra short Pre allegiances! Next chapter for my Real ALLEGIANCES!**

**Okay, Next is the true allegiances so please don't mind this and pls go ON! BEGGING YOU! TT^TT**

**Note: Ok, first, thank you for reading Skyfang9's trash and I have made the dark dreams story, so I want yo to read it. Second, I know I said that Dark dreams is actually a copy of Twilight Kits, but I will finish Twilight kits story and this is a new one. And third, I am leaving for Holiday on 21st December and be back on 28th DeceMBER. So I will try to update as much as I can before than. But Dark Dreams Part one will be done on January 10th. Thank you, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New year ( 0^0 )**


	2. Allegiances for REAL!

**Oki, so uh, first, WELCOME BACK! Dark Dreams is now active so I am writing the ture Allegiances now. Oh, and The Twilight Kits will be updated soon. SKYFANG9 IS NOW OUT!**

Crystalclan

Leader- Reader of the Winds/ Windreader Gray tabby tom with Russet eyes ( Sharpwing )

Deputy- Moon who flies sky White tabby she-cat with Russet eyes ( Grasscloud )

Hunters- Pine with acorns on Branch Black tabby tom with Amber eyes ( Pinehollow ) Coral that lies in pool Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ( Coral ( Kittypet) OuO) Rain with drops in cloud White tabby she-cat with Blue eyes ( Wingfern ) Squirrel with tail in bush Brown tabby tom with Black eyes ( Starlingflight 0o0 ) Mud that hides in Marsh Brown tabby tom with Black eyes ( Mudddy ( Kittypet) )

Guards- Wind that hurls rocks Orange tabby she-cat with Amber eyes ( Breezeflight ) Snake who slithers fast Brown tabby tom with dark stripes ( Snaketail ) Cherry that glows in sun Orange tabby she-cat with flame coloured eyes ( Meltwing TT^TT ) Plum with dark eyes Black tabby tom with Green eyes ( Water Rogue 0^0 )

Hunting Apprentices- Rake Orange tabby tom with amber eyes ( Mudpaw ) Wing White tabby tom with Russet eyes ( Snarlpaw ) Opal Black tabby she-cat with white underbelly, chest and Green eyes ( Opalia Kittypet 0o0 )

Guarding Apprentices- Mourn Brown tabby tom with Russet eyes ( Stempaw ) Nut Brown tabby she-cat with Russet eyes ( Shadowpaw )

Healer/ Carer- Poppy with seeds in bud Black tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice/ Future one- Snow that melts to water/Snowmelt

Frostclan

Leader- Leafstar Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy- Russetwhisker Russet furred she-cat with silver eyes

Medicine cat- Whiskernose White tabby tom with crippled leg and a long tail with green eyes

Apprentice, Budpaw

Warriors- Leafrose Black tabby tom with a white muzzle, white chest and white underbelly. Blue eyed Apprentice, Lightpaw

Ferretwing Brown tabby she-cat with crippled legs and TORN ears with amber eyes Mousetail Black tabby tom with White underbelly and Aqua eyes Rainflower Blue-gray she-cat with Dark brown eyes Poppydream Black tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, white chest, white foot and white underbelly. Aqua eyed Nutflower Gray tabby she-cat with gray stripes and mist eyes Apprentice, Flamepaw

Silverclaw Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and a blind eye Cloudfoot Brown tabby tom with one white foot and ginger eyes Shadewing Pale tabby tom with White paws and Green eyes Teardrop Pale ginger tabby she-cat with Clouded blue eyes/Aqua eyes Apprentice, Treepaw

Minnowfur Dark ginger she-cat with Aqua eyes Riverstripe Pale ginger tabby tom with a Striped pelt and Aqua blue eyes Nightfog Black tabby tom with ginger markings and A red eye and one Blue eye Breezewind White tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Redpaw

Apprentices- Budpaw, White tabby she-cat with blue eyes Lightpaw, Gray tabby she-cat with Blue eyes and a crippled leg Flamepaw, Black tabby tom with Blue eyes and white feet Treepaw, Brown tabby tom with Leaf green eyes Redpaw, Dappled red tom with amber eyes

Queens- Blossomwind Black tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws ( Mate: Shadewing Kits: Riverkit and Streamkit ) Cindercloud Gray tabby she-cat with light mist eyes ( Mate: Leafrose Kits: Lightpaw, Minnowkit, Rosekit and Nightkit )

Elders- Cederwing Brown tabby she-cat with Dark dull eyes

**I will only write for Frostclan since I will play the story of Cats in Frostclan!**

**~Skyfang9~**


	3. True tales of Whiskernose!

**Hi and welcome again to Skygang9's Story. I have made this chapter extra nice, so please review how I did ! Thank you and I'm OUT! Story time... BEGINS!**

_Whiskernose padded through the clearing as he carried a bundle of Moss in his jaws. " Budpaw! Please fetch me some Dock for Leafrose! And the ones in the store, not outside! " Whiskernose mewed to his apprentice, Budpaw. Leafrose, Lightpaw, Ferretwing and Poppydream had came back from the Sunhigh patrol. Leafrose hurt his paws, so he had found Whiskernose for help. Budpaw came running towards him and dropped a couple of Dock leaves on the ground. A couple of Coltsfoot stems were also in the mixture. " I brought some Coltsfoot too! " Budpaw exclaimed happily. Whiskernose purred in agreement. " Good job! Now go and Soak more moss! " Whiskernose turned his attention to the crippled warrior. He chewed the herbs into pulp and applied it onto Leafrose's paw. " Thank you! " Leafrose mewed, smiling with delight. Whiskerose headed back to his den to find Silverclaw sitting there. " Silverclaw! What in Starclan's name are you doing here? " Whiskernose mewed angrily. " Pardon me, but is that How YOU talk to a warrior? " Silverclaw's fur was bristling. Whiskernose dipped his head. " What do you need? " " I have a scratch on my leg. " Silverclaw lifted his leg. " I'll treat it. " Whiskernose sighed and called out, " Budpaw! Bring me- " " Marigold and Horsetail! Got it! " Budpaw hurried to the Den and grabbed some Marigold. " No Hosetail, Sorry Whiskernose." Budpaw mewed as she dropped the marigold. " It's alright, Did you soak the moss? " Budpaw nodded. " Okay then go and check on Ferretwing, I think she was coughing last night. Bring some Tansy and a little juniper berry. " Whiskernose ordered as Budpaw ran off. He fixed Silverclaw's Leg and left for sleep._

_" Whiskernose! Ferretwing is coughing and I think she has Whitecough! " Budpaw raced into the den just when Whikernose woke. " Did you give her tansy? " Budpaw nodded. " How about honey for her throat? " Budpaw mewed quickly, " I did but She was coughing so she could not swallow it! " " I'll go! " Whiskernose grabbed some tansy and a couple of poppy seeds. Ferretwing was eating a vole when Whiskernose spotted her. Ferretwing was coughing and she seemed tired. " Eat the herbs NOW! " Whiskernose ordered as Ferretwing gulped the tansy and poppy seeds. " Go to My den! " Ferretwing stumbled to the den. _

_Suddenly, a screech broke out. " Help! Breezeclan is attacking! " Teardrop was screeching as Breezeclan cats filled the camp. Whiskernose ran to his den. " Budpaw! Fetch me some Cobwebs, Marigold and Thyme! " Budpaw raced to the dark den. Russetwhisker was limping into the den. Her eyes was scratched and her leg was slashed open. " Budpaw! Fetch me some Celadine and Gather more Cobwebs! " Whiskernose mewed hurriedly as he licked Russetwhisker's wound. Budpaw returned with paws of Cobwebs and she held the Celadine in her jaw. She dropped the celadine and chewed it for Russetwhisker's eye. Treepaw came in with heavy Battle wounds and lay on the ground. " I..think my... Leg is-s Brok...broken..." Treepaw gasped out. He was licking his leg and was wheezing. Riverstripe walked in. He had a Horibble scratch on his flank and was covered in blood. _

_Budpaw broke away from Russetwhisker and Covered Treepaw's wounds with Cobwebs. " Bring me some Marigold and Celadine! " Whiskernose ordered as he Covered Riverstripe's wound with Marigold and Cobwebs. Budpaw, who was licking Treepaw's chest, ran into the medicine cat den and reappeared with Marigold, Celadine, Juniper berries, Watermint and Cobwebs. She dropped them and Trickled Celadine again into Russetwhisker's eye and lead her to a nest. She then Fed Juniper berries to Riverstripe while soothing Treepaw's chest. Whiskernose was already Dressing Riverstripe's wounds and motioned for him to rest. " You cannot battle until your flank is fully healed. Until then, you will help out with the apprentice duties so they can focus on training. Budpaw! Place some Cobwebs on his scratches. " Whiskernose mewed. Treepaw was already alseep in one of the nests and Budpaw was treating Russetwhisker's other wounds. Whiskernose licked Riverstripe's wounds again and Ran towards Treepaw. He listened to Treepaw's heartbeat, and was relived to find it beating as normal as any cat. He slumped into a sleeping position and curled up to sleep. The battle was won, and Breezeclan lost. Frostclan will be safe, for now..._

_" My leg hurts! " a painful wail woke Whiskernose. He turned to see Treepaw wail as Budpaw pressed his leg. Riverstripe was pacing in the den while Russetwhisker slept. Whiskernose padded towards Budpaw and saw her pressing hard on Treepaw's leg. " I gave him nettle and comfrey but he still wails. What do I do? ' Budpaw asked her mentor. Whiskernose sighed and mewed, " I already fixed him, just he's a little sensetive! Budpaw! What is wrong with you? " Budpaw was taken aback and shook and head. " Riverstripe, stop PACING! " Riverstripe's ear's drooped. Whiskernose remianded himself that Riverstripe is a very young warior who just became a warrior 5 sunrises ago. " You have to rest so... so go and help the apprentices clean! " Riverstripe padded out of the den. Ferretwing and Rainflower were both down with Whitecough. Russetwhisker's eye will never heal, so she is now, a elder._

**_This_ CONCLUDES this chapter so I will be getting the next one ready, from Poppydream's view. ~ Skyfang9 ~**


End file.
